Charlie Cluckers 27th Annual Eating Competition(request)
by Parker123101
Summary: This is a request from Felipe666. Howard and Randy are pumped for the 27th annual Charlie Clucker's eating competition. But what happens when Howard's old enemy competes against him for 1st place? Will Howard be able to win? Hope you all enjoy! I do not own RC9GN. I hope you like it Felipe666!


**(So this story was a request from felipe666! I really liked your idea! If anybody reading this wants a one-shot, send me a PM or just head over to my story/announcement "taking requests for one-shots!"and leave a review! Enjoy! Thanks a lot felipe666! :) :) :) )**

"I so got this," Howard said with a look of determination in his eyes.  
"The juice you do," Randy said looking at the time on the stop watch. Howard had eaten 17 family sized buckets of Charlie's Cluckers chicken in 5 minutes! Howard let out a loud belch. Randy gagged but got over it.  
"Ugh, you guys are so disgusting," Howard's older sister, Heidi, said. "I can see the headline now...'Big oaf loses the Charlie Clucker's 27 eating competition'" Heidi said mockingly.  
"Just you wait Heidi, I'm going to beat the juice out everyone at the competition!" Randy and Howard did their secret handshake. Heidi rolled her eyes and stormed off.  
"Nothing's going to stand in our way of you becoming..." Randy started to say.  
"CHARLIE CLUCKER'S CHAMPION," they shouted together and high fived.  
"Now, you promise you won't NNS on me?" Randy pauses then nods.  
"Ok, now let's go to the bucket and see if we're in the final two," Howard said.  
A couple minutes later at Charlie's...

Howard was scrolling down the list.  
"Are you in?" Howard's face fell. Randy saw this.  
"You didn't get in!?"  
"No I got in," Howard said.  
"BRUCE! Then what's wrong?" Howard pointed at the name that he was competing against. Randy looked at it.  
"Dunston...Dunston!?" Randy said surprised.  
"Yea..."  
"...who's Dunston again," Randy asked. Howard face palmed.  
"Seriously dude! Do NOT make flash back!"  
"Dude...I think you have too."  
"Wonk," Howard said crossing his arms.

Flashback to Kindergarten...

A young Howard was staring at his delicious sandwhich. He was about to take a bite when...  
"Hey give it back!" Howard shouted jumping up from his seat. Dunston held it out of reach as Howard jumped helplessly trying to grab it. Dunston and his friends laughed and walked away, eating Howard's food.  
"Come on...let's go," a young Randy said patting Howard on the back.

Flash back ends...

"Oh yea...I remember him," Randy said.  
"Look it's Howard!"  
"Oh boy..." Randy and Howard turned around to see a much older Dunston. If you compare Howard to Dunston, Dunston was twice Howard's size.  
"Looks like we're competing against each other," Dunston said. He grabbed some chicken off a table where Debby and Theresa were eating. He shoved it in his mouth.  
"Ewww," Theresa said disgusted.  
"Come in, let's go," Debbie said leaving. Theresa followed. Dunston gave belched into Randy's face. Randy fell on the ground.  
"NOT COOL DUDE! I totally tasted that...it's in my mouth, I can't get it out of my mouth," Randy said.  
"See you tommorow, loser, you're SO gonna lose!" Dunston said walking off. Randy got up.  
"Don't listen to him, he's a total shoob," Randy said glaring. For once, Howard was silent.

The next day at the big competition...

"What's up Norriseville!?" Everyone cheered as Heidi talked to the crowds.  
"Relax Howard, you got this!" Howard nodded, hoping he was right. Howard sat down at a table and a Charlie Clucker employee put a bucket in front of him, same with Dunston.  
"On your marks..."  
"Get set," Heidi said holding a whistle up.  
"GO!" She blew the whistle. Everyone cheered for Dunston. He must've been more popular than Howard...at least in the eating world. Everyone cheered. Thirty seconds passed and Dunston had already finished his bucket while Howard was half way done. Randy cheered him on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a robo ape on top of Charlie Clucker's.  
"But I promised I wouldn't NNS..." Randy said to himself. Howard wasn't doing to good...  
"I'll be back before Howard notices." Randy ninja'd out and fought the robot.  
"Ninja slice!" He sliced the robo ape but the robo ape took out his sword hands and blocked it.  
"Ninja Kick!" Randy kicked the robot and it fell down onto the stage below.  
"Uh oh..." Randy closed his eyes as the robo ape landed with a thud, inches away from Dunston.  
"That thing almost crushed me!" The ninja jumped down.  
"I blame you!" He said pointing at Randy.  
"Hey I was just doing my job," Randy said glaring. "I don't care if you're the Ninja I'm just trying to win here so stay out of my way!" Dunston pushed the Ninja out of the way and he fell off the stage.  
"Fine, you shoob! Smoke bomb!" Randy dissapeared. Everyone glared at Dunston for pushing the Ninja off the stage. That's when it started.  
"Howard...Howard...Howard," Heidi started to chant. Heidi, who hated Howard (maybe?) cheered for him. Everyone joined in.  
"HOWARD! HOWARD! HOWARD!"  
Randy joined the crowd as his normal self and cheered. Howard felt overwhelmed with confidence. He ate and ate until the timer was done. An employee gave Heidi an envelope.  
"The winner is..." Everyone held their breath.  
"Oh my juice...it's my own brother HOWARD!" Everyone cheered like crazy. Dunston stormed off, never to be seen again. Howard was given a trophy and a years supply of chicken. Howard spotted Randy in the crowd and smiled at him, Randy smiled back.

Later...  
"You were pretty bruce today," Randy said.  
"I know right," Howard said smiling.  
"You know if I didn't NNS and the robot never fell causing Dunston to push me, you wouldn't have won," Randy said crossing his arms.  
"No, I wouldn't have won if I didn't eat all that chicken!" Randy laughed knowing he was right. He patted him on the back.  
"You know there's a martial art competition coming up Cunningham..."  
"Howard...I'm not doing that." (OR WILL HE? Idk) Howard grunted.

(So that was it! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! It was all felipe666's idea! If you have an idea just tell me! Chances are, you'll get a one shot :D Without further ado...SMOKEBOMB!)


End file.
